


The end of one world, & the start of a new one

by Booker_DeShit



Series: Booker's Creative Writing Homework [3]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), BioShock Infinite
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apocalypse, Autistic Booker DeWitt, Autistic Elizabeth (BioShock), BioShock Infinite: Burial at Sea, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Booker's death is referenced but not shown on screen, Canonical Character Death, Carrying, Character Death, Death, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Happy Ending, Family, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Happy Ending, Head Injury, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Major Character Injury, Mild Blood, Moving On, POV Elizabeth, POV Female Character, Past Character Death, Rapture (BioShock), Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Serious Injuries, Sorry Not Sorry, as in, atlas is a jerk, booker being a good dad for once, literally moving on into the next life, our girl lizzy gettin the spot light, whatever that life may be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: Rapture is falling, & Elizabeth already knows she's a dead woman.
Relationships: Booker DeWitt & Elizabeth
Series: Booker's Creative Writing Homework [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605412
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	The end of one world, & the start of a new one

**Author's Note:**

> So, another one of my Creative Writing homeworks. This time the prompt was 'Apocalypse/Dystopia' & apocalypse vaguely means the world as we know it changing, which doesn't necessarily have to mean the end of the world. So, I decided to write a lil Burial at Sea snippet about the Rapture revolution, which is an apocalypse for the people & society of Rapture.

The scenery crumbled around them, rubble blocking doorways, smashed glass littering the ground. The ceiling begun cracking long ago, puddles gathering under the dripping sea water. Elizabeth, Atlas & his men, were all gathered in a part of Rapture that let them look out at the rest of the underwater city. The splicers had already begun ransacking the inhabited parts of Rapture, leaving bodies & blood in their wake. Elizabeth knew she had done wrong to help Atlas, that she had doomed so, so many people just to clear her conscience. But she couldn’t be bothered to care anymore, not when she was so tired. How could have Booker done all this running & still have strength to fight, strength to not give up? Booker. She missed Booker, & she was tired. She hoped he would be waiting on the other side for her.

Atlas’ men had taken all her weapons. She was out of Salts, or EVE, or whatever they call it around this place. She had no way to fight, & she had no intention too. Not when she was on her last breath, & when Rapture was a lost cause. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of white, & another part of this scientific marvel collapsed underneath the force of the blast. Was it ironic that she found herself thinking back to Columbia? Thinking back to how the great city in the sky fell, & how similar was the fall of the city under the sea. Atlas was talking to her, saying something she couldn’t be bothered to focus on, before a wrench came down onto her head. She cried out when she registered the pain, her eyes going blurry. Her head felt so heavy, & she could feel the blood drip from her hairline. A droplet of water fell onto her head, slowly dragging down the back of her neck. Then Atlas grabbed her by her hair, throwing her against the glass wall. She lay on her back, shivering from the penetrating cold & the water that soaked her clothes. She watched the sea above her, the last rays of sunlight breaking through the waves & creating a beautiful cascade of greens, blues & oranges. In the distance she heard the explosions & the screams, she saw flashes of white & red. Then a voice broke through the carnage, through the sounds of a dying Rapture.

“Hello, sunshine.” Elizabeth didn’t have the strength to turn her head, to look at him, but she knew nonetheless who knelt beside her spent body. He turned her head to look at him, & his green eyes met hers. His skin was pale & his lips were blue, handprints indented into his neck, blood splattering across his clothes, just like the day she killed him, drowned him in cold blood. But before her eyes, he changed, looking just like the day they met: healthy, strong, determined.

“Booker.” She gasped, tears brimming in the corners of her eyes.

“I’m here.” Then he picked her up, into his strong arms, cradling her against his chest. He felt cold, unlike in life, yet Elizabeth felt safe, she always felt safe with him.

“I missed you.” Her frail voice broke out into the world. He began walking, she didn’t know where.

“I know. I missed you too.” A white flash blinded her vision, yet she could still feel him walk on.

“I love you.” The white turned to black.

“I know. I do too.” The screams turned into silence.

“I want to go home.” She could no longer feel the cold.

“We are. Together.” And together they left the crumbling world behind.


End file.
